battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mouseyland
Mouseyland (ふくろのねずみランド Mouse Land)is the 36th sub-chapter of Stories of Legend, added in update 5.8.0. Difficulty modes available for Mouseyland include ★, ★★, ★★★, and ★★★★. Difficulty This subchapter brings out the potential of Zombie mechanics to a great extent. Without much knowledge on countering zombies, some levels might be a little bit troubling - but overall, they're all still very much managable when you know how the stage plays out and how to effectively counter these zombies, even without anti-zombie units. New Features This sub-chapter introduces two new enemies, as well as Miss Haka which previously appeared in Empire of Cats Outbreaks: *Coffin Zoge: A coffin-shaped, Zombie variant of Wall Doge with higher health and slightly higher damage. Unlike most other Zombies, it can't burrow past your cats, but it revives with 100% HP an unlimited number of times. *Zamelle: A Zombie variant of Camelle. Although Zamelle's stats aren't that much higher than Camelle's, she can't burrow and she has a delay between attacks, she can revive with 50% HP an infinite amount of times. *Miss Haka: A Zombie similar to Lord Gravey and Big Sal. She has pretty much the same stats as the former, but burrows infinitely like the latter, making her hard to fight with slow attackers. As a consolation, she has a high amount of knockbacks. While she can be easily bypassed while she burrows, she’ll eventually burrow up to your base if she or the enemy base isn’t destroyed beforehand. List of Stages This sub-chapter contains 6 stages: *'Stage 36-1': Greeter at the Gates - Decent amounts of Coffin Zoges spawn on a timer, along with Nyandam and some Tackeys. *'Stage 36-2': Rickety Coaster - A wave attack-fest, all enemies here cast wave attacks and casting them all out is game over without Octopus Cat or Uber Rares. It starts off with constant Pigeon de Sables throughout the battle and includes Elizabeth the LVIth, two Kories, Berserkory, Dober P.D and Two Cans. *'Stage 36-3': Virtual Nightmare - A stage with Henry and a lot of Zombies as support. Gory Black also makes a periodical appearance alongside a highly buffed Zang Roo. They spawn on a timer. *'Stage 36-4': 50 Degrees Hotter - Zamelle appears for the first time as a boss with a lot of Brollows when you damage the enemy base. Zrocos also appear as minor support. *'Stage 36-5': Irresistable Henhouse - Sunfish Jones appears shortly after the level begins alongside some Trolly Bloggers and eventually a Calamary When the 2nd Calamary appears, Boraphim will appear soon after alongside a 3rd Calamary. Once you kill Boraphim, it won't be hard to dispose of the support. *'Stage 36-6': The Haunted 1LDK - Starts off with some Zombies and after a short while, Lord Gravey will spawn. After a decent amount of time, Miss Haka spawns as the boss. Trivia *This sub-chapter's name may be a reference to Disneyland. *The Haunted 1LDK is the first and currently only Stories of Legend stage to include Monthly Event enemies (Ecto Doge, Ecto Snache and Ecto Baa Baa). ---- Stories of Legend Chapters: << Quarantine Isles | Walk of Fame >> ---- Category:Stories of Legend Chapters Category:Legend Story Levels